cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoftan
"Dismayed: I didn't say "bless you" when Fadil sneezed." -- Zoftan answers the question, "What is the worst thing you've ever done?" Zoftan was an unassuming elcor with a penchant for numbers who hailed from the elcor colony world of Ekuna. He received his education on the Citadel, and upon getting his degree, joined C-Sec’s white-collar crime division as a consultant. He helped several well-regarded detectives with their investigations into financial crimes, mostly embezzlement, insider trading, and securities fraud. After seven years of service, however, a case that Zoftan was helping with went horribly wrong: a seemingly innocuous bust of several salarians running a ponzi scheme turned unexpectedly violent, and a shootout in an office building ensued. When the smoke cleared, all of the criminals and two C-Sec patrolmen had been killed, with several bystanders wounded. Zoftan himself received several gunshots to the arms and trunk, although his thick hide saved him from any real damage. He tried unsuccessfully to resuscitate the detective leading the bust while backup arrived. Deeply shaken and disturbed by the violence he had witnessed, the already-meek Zoftan took a leave of absence (as was customary for all officer-involved shootings), then decided to make it permanent and quietly left C-Sec for the private sector. His resume and recommendations were fairly stellar, and so it was only a matter of interviewing at several institutions before Etaris & Co. decided to hire him to manage their securities. Zoftan was generally content at the job; although it was stressful, the easygoing nature of the elcor allowed him to perform calmly under pressure (particularly since he greatly preferred this type of pressure to being shot at). In his spare time, he enjoyed turian art films and playing an elcor variant of chess. Prior to his time in C-Sec, Zoftan paid for his education by working as a pro wrestler for the All-Galactic Professional Gladiator League. His handle was "The Iron Elcor". Apparently he’s a little faster than might be expected, and despite his mild-mannered temper, he packed a mean camel clutch. On Romance "A surprising number of people have proven to be somewhat shallow, and only interested in money, or the size of one's facial appendages. As I am not attracted to asari, I am left to date within my species, and among the elcor it can take almost three hours of conversation before you get a feel as to what kind of person you're talking to." Trivia Zoftan had a deep paranoia regarding the Keepers. Threads of Note If Only They Knew The Truth: Two things can disturb Zoftan's calm: Keepers, and the Krogantua (though the latter has to really work at it). Troubling Things: A nervous elcor desires some protection, egged on by some overreaction from the board. Zoftan serves as an adequate escort... until the Krogantua makes a move. Want To Grab A Drink?: Mirqurios wants to meet up with Zoftan for a round. A Riddle: What's red, shaped like a human and simply doesn't die? Zoftan has an... unusual answer. The Keeper of Secrets: A trip out for Zoftan and Sug Oref is complicated by the insidious insectoids. What horrible truths are concealed down in the foundations? Today Is A Great Day: Zoftan has been promoted. Aliens Can Party Too!: Zoftan attends a great CDN Christmas party at Fadil Mahd's place. Reaper War Are You Alive?: Fadil has a short and urgent question for Zoftan, Lowell, and Gatrinex. Zoftan reports in, very much alive. He's rather disturbingly disconnected from what's been happening, though. Category:Characters Category:Elcor Category:Defunct Characters